Eric (Evil Dead)
Eric is the secondary antagonist (though the role was entirely taken once possessed by Taker of Souls) of the movie Evil Dead Remake, which serves as fourth sequel of Evil Dead series. Though he serves as secondary antagonist due to being similar with Scotty through their similar actions and their eventual fate, Eric is less cowardly than Scotty does and regretted on what he did, as he horrified of the consequences of reading Naturon Demonto aloud out of curiosity. He is portrayed by Lou Taylor Pucci. Story Examining Naturom Demonto and Tragic Mistake Before his transformation, he was a teacher and the one responsible for opening the door to the abomination to cross over to this world. When Eric and his friends came to the cabin, he finds the Naturon Demonto and does rubbings of what it says out of curiosity. While reading it aloud, Eric accidently causes a demon, called Taker of Soul, that proceed to possess Mia and collect 5 soul to make it's physical form as Abomination that needed to summon from hell. He is later seen horrified and regretted on what he did after seeing Mia's suffering, as he couldn't undo everything that has happened. This was apparent that during the chaos when Mia was possessed, he stated that the witchcraft that he found in Naturom Demonto was the cause of the trouble, but no one listened to him. Killing Deadite Natalie and Confessing the Truth When decided to go for Olivia's room to check on her, he caught her being possessed with her mouth partially castrated to formed a glasgow smile. In rage, Olivia stabbed Eric with a shard of mirror before nearly impaled his eye with a syringe. In fear, he bashed her skull to death and is shaken by what has happened. As Natalie and David tend his wounds, he confesses what he has done. He tried to burn Naturom Demonto as David helped Natalie, but it wasn't burned at all, and he told David about the book and the horror that he caused. David refused to listen, but Eric insisted that it was true, and pointed out that deep inside, David was fearful to cope and tries to solve the problem no matter what. Just then, they caught Natalie sliced her possessed arm off, in which Eric stated that everything has progressively became worse. Later, Eric revealed to David that the only way to save Mia was by either dismember her, bury her alive, or incinerate her. David disagreed with such an idea, as he couldn't bring himself to harm Mia. Irritated, Eric stated that he would do whatever it takes to undo the troubles, but their time for debate was cut short when Natalie showed up with injured face, possessed and attacked them. Death Ultimately, when both he and David confront the possessed Natalie, he gets hammered to near death after distracts her with a nailgun, which gives David advantage to shoot Natalie. Eric later confronts David for the last time as human when he tries to free Mia from The Taker of Souls' influence. Just as David succeeded in freeing Mia, he attempts to leave the cabin. Eric's corpse is possessed by Taker of Souls and tries to kill David, mortally wounding him by slicing into his jugular vein. Eventually, Eric's possessed corpse was burned in the cabin by David whom shot the gasoline near it, exploding the cabin in process. Taker of Souls, however, gained both of their souls and finally materialized as Abomination Mia, which then was destroyed by Mia herself. Gallery Deadite-Eric.jpg|Eric as a deadite. Eric-Death.png|Eric being set ablaze by David. Trivia *The character is a composite of Ash Williams and Scotty, with both listening to recording in the original film, and Scotty killing a possessed Shelly. Also, Eric and Scotty are the last characters to turn into deadites. Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Demon Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Monsters